


Pickles

by orphan_account



Series: joshler prompts & imagines [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler try to get some rest and fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> hello naughty children its fluff time. back from the dead with more joshler trash

  Tyler groaned loudly, kicking his pants off of his legs after an incredibly long flight from Australia. Josh was already in bed, most likely already dozed off since he had the ability to fall asleep within seconds. His faded red hair was spewed everywhere, his eyes shut, shoulders draped with their beds comforter. Tyler thought he looked like an angel, but then again, he always thought that.

  After snuggling under the blankets and turning off the bedside lamp, Tyler scooted closer to Josh, pushing his cold feet and hands onto Josh's warm body.

  "Stop." Josh grumbled immediately, Tyler chuckling quietly.

  "Sorry, you're warm." He whispered, his head softly resting on Josh's bare chest. It was the small moments like these that Tyler enjoyed the most. The two spent so much time on the road that Tyler almost forgot the best thing about Josh Dun; he was a literal heater. It came in handy in the winter months, but was a complete dread in the summer.

  The room was quiet apart from Josh's steady breathing and the occasional tap of a tree branch against the windows. It always took Tyler ages to fall asleep, so he always spent this time cuddling with Josh and listening to his heartbeat. He also sometimes liked to count the beats until he fell asleep.

  Fortunately tonight, Tyler's eyes were heavy with sleep, helping him doze off quicker. It was short lived as a huge mass jumped on the bed, pushing the two sleeping men apart.

  Pickles, Tyler's German Shepherd, whined noisily, shoving her nose under Tyler's arms. Josh huffed, his whiskey colored eyes slowly opening as Tyler giggled to himself. Pickles was licking up Tyler's cheeks and forehead, her tail wagging uncontrollably as she hopped around on the bed.

  "Come on, Pickles. Off." Josh mumbled, snapping his fingers towards the floor. Pickles' ears perked up on her head at the sound of the snap, her eyes trained on Josh. There was a moment of silence until she flailed, jumping on Josh and licking up his nose. Josh made the loudest noise of disgust while Tyler shrieked with laughter, his arm reaching and turning on the lamp beside him.

  The scene was incredible, Josh wrestling Tyler's dog as she placed kisses up and down his face and neck. Pickles was a huge bundle of love, and the two knew she loved to give smooches and sleep in between them at night. Well, at least when they managed to calm her down.

  "Pickles! Quit it!" Josh snapped, a slight grin on his face as he held a finger up to distract her. Tyler held in his laughter as Josh laid back down while Pickles followed suit. Her brown eyes began to flutter as Tyler raked his fingers through the fur on her back, placing a tiny kiss on her head. Eventually Tyler managed to reduce Pickles to a big snoring baby while Josh laughed.

  "This is why I like cats better." He mumbled after a few silent moments. Tyler shook his head, chuckling as he turned off the light and fell asleep once again.


End file.
